


Rejected Bond

by Maggiluisa



Series: Soul Mark [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Grief, Love, M/M, One's, Pain, Rejection, Soul Bond, Soul marks with someone who already has a soulmark with someone else, Suffering, soul mark, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo found his soulbond, his soul mark tingled. But was rejected. Will Bilbo survive or will the fading take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected Bond

Rejected Bond

Bilbo was only four and twenty when he first met his soul bond, a dwarf. 

He was running after his friend Primrose when he bumped into him. He was dazed, he would have fallen over if it wasn't for him holding on to his shoulder. It was indescribable how he felt, it was a burn or an itch, that grew with each second the other held him but soon it was gone. He was pushed away, he fell to the ground. He could see it in the way he looked at him, they had just found their soul bond. His mark tingled with a vibration trying to keep the connection going. 

He smiled at his soul bond, he didn't think he would ever find them, he stood before him. He stayed on the ground, removing his leather wrist band, showing his dwarf the markings in his skin. Written with such beautiful handwriting was his dwarfs name, he was such of it. He couldn't understand the ruins but knew they were his. He looked expectantly at him, will he be shown his name in return.

His soul bond did nothing, just stared at him with a blank expression. He picked himself up, dusting off his trousers.

“Hello.”

Bilbo said shyly. Maybe he had to say more, the other had not taken his eyes off him and his marked wrist.

“My name is Bilbo Baggins. I believe I have your name on my wrist.”

Still nothing, he walked toward him. That had him react but not in the way he had hoped. His soul bond took a step back from him. 

“No. You may have my name on your wrist but I do not have your name on mine.”

Wait. What. This couldn't be, had there been a mistake.

“Can I see your wrists? Please.”

Bilbo pleaded. He had to make sure. The dwarf hesitantly revealed both his wrists. Bilbo grabbed them both looking with so much desperate. He didn't see anything but he felt it. The humming, the itch of a burn. His heart felt complete but again he was shoved away. He looked up to him, he must have felt it too.

“Why do you deny the bond? You can feel it! Why do you push me away?”

“You are a halfling!” The dwarf spat out. “Do you think I would be with you as my bonded mate. No!”

“But we are meant to be together. It is written on my skin. And you have my name written somewhere else on your body.”

“Do you not understand! I reject you! This was just some mistake made by the Valar. I will never accept such a weak halfling as my mate.”

Bilbo crumbles to the ground, his heart beats faster, filling with so much pain. His soul bond wanted nothing from him. He didn't see him as a blessing but a curse. He didn't hear him leave, he just looked at the ground, the pain was consuming him. He felt so cold, he shivered from the pain, cold with rejection.

His vision became blurry, he didn't feel the tears fall from his face. Bilbo felt his heart break piece by piece, shattering with each struggling breath. His vision left, all he saw was darkness, an abyss of pain. Once his heart completely shattered did he feel the cold numb his body. He lost himself in the black fog of rejection. He wandered in pain and agony for years, his own world of torture. 

He felt a tingle, it was faint but it went away. He tried to find it in the darkness, he was swimming in grief. It appeared again, he held onto it, trying to resurface. The fog was painful, a poison gas leaving his choking for a breath. It grew stronger, it became more profound. The warmth grew slowly, it gave him light in the darkness. A small light shined thru the endless black fog. the light growing big with each breath. His breathing became better, no longer did he struggle. His cheek was warm, a hand touching his face, it seeped into his skin giving him back his warmth. The pain wasn't as consuming but still there, cutting him up from the inside. He blinked away his tears, trying to focus on the warmth. 

*

Primrose had seen it happen, it was far more painful to see him be rejected than knowing she had lost him. 

She had been running away from Bilbo, she was laughing as she danced away from his reach. She avoided the dwarf, running a head. Bilbo had not seen him and surely will bump into him, giving her more time to run. She turned when she could no longer hear him. 

She could see Bilbo in the ground looked up at the dwarf with joy, a smile she had only ever given her once, full of love.

No! 

This couldn't be, her heart felt cold. Her soul bond had found his. She had accepted it long ago, she had his name on her wrist but he had anothers, not hers. She knew she might lose him but not this soon, it was much too soon.

She couldn't breath, he was showing him his wrist. She wanted to look away but couldn't, her body was frozen in place. Watch as her last hope and happiness disappeared. 

Bilbo no longer looked happy, he looked desperate as he looked at the others wrists. Was he like her, did his soul bond not have his name on him. Bilbo fell to the ground, his head looking down. She was the dwarf leaving, not looking back at the pain he had caused.

She ran to him, her own tears running down her face.

“Bilbo!”

He did not respond, his eyes full of tears. His body shaking with sobs.

“Please.”

He shaked, shivering into her arms.

“Come back to me!”

“Please!”

He was so cold and getting more with each minute. His breath came in shaky, he did not respond to her. She rubbed his face, everywhere she could touch. 

“Bilbo, please. Don't leave me.”

She called out to him, he was convulsing in her arms, more and more violent. His breath becoming slow, his heartbeat much slower. All she could do is whisper in his ear, run warmth into his skin. Her body became numb but she did not give up. Hours passed by, she did not feel hunger, only pain. She didn't want to lose Bilbo, not in this way. He should have been accepted, been happily married to his soul bond.

Bilbo will fade, no one rejects their soul bond. She was one of the unlucky few who had a name that was meant for another.

How could the dwarf reject Bilbo. He was goodness itself, kindness beyond normal, a better hobbit than all of them. Bilbo deserved happiness more than she did, more than any other hobbit. She touched his cheeks with her hands, trying to give him back his warmth. 

“My love. Please. Do not leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next month or so next part.


End file.
